Judging Philippine West Pacific Retired Names (Destroyer40506)
Hey guys, InfinityDestroyerYT (aka Destroyer40506) here. Today I will be judging retired Philippine typhoon names. This list will only include Philippine typhoon names. To see my judgement on retired international typhoon names, click here. NOTE: THIS IS JUST THE OPINION OF A CRINGY GUY WHO MAKES CRAP PAGES! ALSO NOTE: WIP 1979 What deserved it Warling - I'm pretty neutral over this one. 1980 What deserved it Overall, none of the retired storms this year deserved retirement. What didn't deserve it Overall, none of the retired storms of this year didn't deserve retirement. 1984 What deserved it Nitang - This one undoubtedly deserved it's retirement. Undang - Like Nitang, this one deserved retirement. This storm killed 1,029 people and caused an additional 273 people to go missing. PAGASA was certainly in the right retiring this one. 1988 What deserved it Unsang - This one was certainly deserving of retirement. The official death toll was 288 but it could be up to 400. At least 77 people were killed from the MV Dona Marilyn alone. It is debatable weather sinking a ship is enough for a storm to deserve retirement, but when the shipwreck kills over 100 people, then the storm should absolutely be retired. PAGASA made the right choice retiring this one. 1990 What deserved it Ruping - This one certainly deserved retirement. It caused a total of 816 fatalities, 748 in the Philippines alone, sunk a total of 159 ships, including 88 in Cebu City, and 28 were washed aground and damaged. PAGASA was undeniably in the right retiring this one. 1991 What deserved it Uring - This one absolutely deserved retirement. This storm killed between 5,081 to 8,165, 4,922 were killed in Ormoc alone. PAGASA undeniably made the right choice retiring this one. 1998 What deserved it Gading - This one probably should've been retired. This storm killed 108 people, 70 from the MV'' Princess of the Orient'' alone, and caused around 90 people to go missing, 80 from the Princess of the Orient. PAGASA probably should've retired this one. What didn't deserve it No storm names were retired this year, so none will be listed. 2008 What deserved it Frank - This one undoubtedly deserved retirement. This storm killed 1,371 people, 846 from the MV Princess of the Stars alone. Like I said with Unsang, if a storm causes a shipwreck that killed over 100 people, then it should get retired. Additionally, it caused a lot of damage in the Philippines. PAGASA was certainly in the right retiring this one. 2013 What deserved it Yolanda - This one was an obvious retirement. The most destructive typhoon to ever affect the Philippines and the deadliest Philippine typhoon since 1881. PAGASA was undeniably in the right retiring this one. 2014 What deserved it Mario - I dunno, I'm kinda on the fence with this one. While it did do a lot of damage in the Philippines, it was only 1 year off of Haiyan (Yolanda) and drastically pales in comparison. Possibly deserved retirement, but I'm personally on the fence here. 2018 What deserved it Rosita - This one was pretty obvious. Category:Destroyer40506 Category:Personal opinions